El extraño simbolismo de la manzana
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco y la Biblia, una combinación explosiva que Harry tiene que soportar... SLASH! DM/HP


N/A: Nada es mío, ni siquiera la manzana.

**EL EXTRAÑO SIMBOLISMO DE LA MANZANA**

La mano de Harry se deslizó entre las sábanas, hasta apoyarse traviesa en el muslo desnudo que buscaba.

- Draco… ¿por qué no apagas ya la luz?

Draco acarició por encima de las sábanas la mano de Harry, sin devolverle la mirada.

- Dame unos minutos, quiero terminar esta parte.

Desde el primer momento, Harry había sabido que juntar a su pareja con ese libro era un error de dimensiones descomunales. El problema era que no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a Draco, y cuando éste le había anunciado que iba a darle una oportunidad a la literatura muggle leyendo, por supuesto, el libro más famoso y editado de la historia, Harry no tuvo la habilidad de manipular la verdad y se encontró diciendo "la Biblia" antes de poder refrenarse.

La atracción fatal había sido inmediata. Draco, carente de conocimiento alguno sobre las religiones muggles, no entendía la mitad de las cosas que leía, pero se sentía irremediablemente atrapado en lo bizarro de aquel libro de hojas extrafinas. Harry sabía que sus explicaciones para intentar despejar las múltiples dudas de Draco eran el otro aliciente fundamental de que el rubio se acostase cada noche con la Biblia entre las manos, hasta que el sueño lograba doblegarle. Generalmente bastante después de que le doblegase a él. El sueño y no el sexo, algo verdaderamente fastidioso, si alguien quería preguntarle.

Para complicarlo aún más, estaba el hecho de que ver leer a Draco tenía para Harry el efecto del mejor afrodisíaco. La correcta postura de la espalda, los brazos relajados, aquellos dedos elegantes acariciando el papel al pasar las hojas, el pelo cayendo con suavidad sobre su rostro ligeramente inclinado, y la expresión de intelectual que le conferían las gafas de fina montura rodeando sus ojos. Aquellas gafas… Si de Harry dependiese, aquellas gafas tendrían otra fuente homenaje en el atrio del Ministerio. No eran para corregir ningún defecto de la vista, Draco seguía teniendo una relación inexistente con las dioptrías, sino para grabar las frases del libro que quisiese recordar más adelante. Bastaba con decir un simple "memorando" y leer la frase en cuestión, para que ésta quedase almacenada en la minúscula memoria insertada en las gafas. Era un producto japonés pendiente de comercializar todavía en Inglaterra y que Lucius le había regalado a Draco por su trigésimo cumpleaños. El primer regalo que su suegro le había hecho a él también, excitando su vena fetichista, aún sin llegar a saberlo.

- ¿Qué lees ahora?

- El Génesis.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Es que no acabo de entenderlo, Harry. ¿No se supone que ese dios de los muggles es justo y misericordioso? Entonces ¿por qué después de crear a Adán y a Eva, les llena de maldiciones y les expulsa de casa sólo por haber comido una manzana?

Harry no era ningún experto en Biblia ni en religiones, pero al menos Draco no parecía ir a ponérselo difícil esa noche. La expulsión del paraíso sería la asignatura maría en un hipotético temario de oposiciones bíblicas.*

- Draco, comieron del único árbol del que Dios había prohibido comer.

- Pero las serpiente les dijo que serían como dioses si comían de él, ¿por qué no iban a querer ser inmortales y poderosos? ¿O simplemente ser como su padre?

- Porque ellos eran humanos, Draco, no dioses. Y tenían que obedecer a ese padre.

- Ningún padre se pone así porque comas una manzana de su árbol, por muy prohibido que esté. "Sobre tu vientre caminarás y polvo comerás todos los días de tu vida", esto es sádico.

Harry se dio cuenta de que en el binomio Draco-Biblia nada podía ser sencillo. Decidió que separarlos era una buena forma de empezar a arreglar aquel lío. Quitó el libro de las manos de Draco y lo dejó cerrado en la mesilla.

- Draco, escucha, la manzana es una metáfora. Simboliza la tentación que hay que resistir para ser buen católico.

- Pero Harry, eso es una tontería. ¿Qué tiene que ver una manzana con la tentación?

- ¡Yo qué sé, Draco! Supongo que es una manzana como podría haber sido un tomate.

Draco pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, antes de poner esa mirada de determinación que Harry conocía tan bien. Era la que anunciaba "te voy a follar hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre"…

- Déjame el libro, Harry. Quizá si sigo leyendo encuentre algo que me lo aclare.

Al menos, hasta que la condenada Biblia había hecho acto de presencia en sus noches. Pero Harry se dijo que no, que esa noche en particular quería pecar, Biblia y manzana mediante.

- Espera. ¿Recuerdas la manzana que comías aquel día en clase de Hagrid?

- Claro que sí, Harry. Recuerdo todas las comidas que he tomado desde los doce años. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

- Pues da la casualidad de que yo la recuerdo - Harry reptó como astuta serpiente hasta el cuerpo de Draco, metiendo una pie algo frío entre sus muslos cálidos - Era verde, jugosa y brillante. Destacaba en medio de tus manos como tu pelo entre las cabezas del resto de alumnos. La mordías con ese entusiasmo desinteresado, mientras deseabas que Buckbeak me diese un zarpazo en la cabeza.

- ¿El día que aquel asqueroso hipogrifo casi me arranca un brazo? No me lo recuerdes…

- Pero yo quiero recordarlo - Harry podía sentir a Draco derretirse como la mantequilla con cada nuevo beso que esparcía por su cuello, sólo una tímida resistencia en las manos inmóviles sobre su regazo - Quiero recordar cómo mordías esa manzana, con hambre y deseo. Anhelaba ser ella, Draco. Que me agarrases y me mordieses y me comieses como lo hacías con ella. ¿Vas recordando algo?

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios que Harry no tardó en lamer y besar, mientras apartaba las gafas que idolatraba, pero que ahora sólo interrumpían sus avances.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que recuerdas. La piel cediendo ante tus dientes, el tacto sedoso contra tu lengua, el dulce jugo deslizándose por tu garganta. Quería beber de ella, Draco, y también de tu boca…

La mano de Harry había alcanzado la ya evidente erección de Draco quien, reaccionando por primera vez, enredó una mano en su pelo y buscó con apremio su boca. Harry no dejó que el beso se alargase y deslizó su voz susurrante hacia el oído de Draco.

- Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí deseos de que alguien me follase. Sólo tenía trece años, pero lo hubiese hecho. Me habría dejado follar por ti. Y todo por la tentación de esa maldita manzana… ¿Aún crees que no es un símbolo perfecto?

Harry sintió como la mano de Draco agarraba más fuerte su pelo y tiraba de él hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo irresistiblemente penetrado por una lengua que había encontrado una forma más placentera de responderle que la dialéctica. Poco después, Draco arremetía en su interior con la misma pasión de siempre, intenso, silencioso, clavándole esa mirada de mercurio que conseguía fundirle el cerebro. Harry le atrajo aún más en el abrazo de sus piernas, y ambos encontraron el ángulo justo para rozar la próstata en cada embestida. Harry no sabía por qué Draco se empeñaba en leer la Biblia cuando el sexo entre ellos siempre había sido una epifanía. La mano sobre su polla no daba tregua y Harry se corrió con fuerza, seguido de un Draco más ruidoso que de costumbre que se vació en su interior con tres penetraciones erráticas y profundas. Después le acogió entre sus brazos, inmóvil y pegajoso, tratando de recuperar la respiración y la capacidad motora. Sabía que en cuanto Draco fuese consciente de nuevo de su cuerpo, el hechizo limpiador estaba cantado. Por eso disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos íntimos y sucios, incluso sin dejar que el otro saliese de su cuerpo, fundidos en un abrazo lleno de orgasmo.

Sin embargo, el hechizo limpiador no fue lo primero que Draco hizo en esa ocasión.

- ¿Y la serpiente qué es?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, la serpiente de la manzana. ¿También es un símbolo?

- Bueno, supongo que sí. Del diablo.

- ¿El archienemigo de Dios?

- Bueno, técnicamente era uno de sus hijos, un ángel de hecho, pero se rebeló porque no estaba de acuerdo con ciertas cosas y fue expulsado del… - no, no podía estar cayendo en eso de nuevo - Oye, Draco… si sigues leyendo la Biblia, te juro que no habrá más sexo.

- Vale, vale, la dejo. Tampoco me estaba entusiasmando, y a ese dios muggle no lo entiendo. ¿Quién es el autor, de todas formas?

Harry miró el reloj de la mesilla. Una de la mañana. Estaba cansado y acababa de ser literalmente arrasado por el polvo del siglo. Pero aún era joven para intentar un segundo asalto y cualquier cosa era mejor que explicarle a Draco el tema de la inspiración divina. Ése ya era un tema para subir nota.

FIN

*Para las lectoras de fuera de España: una asignatura maría es la que resulta más fácil, la que se aprueba apenas sin estudiarla. Una oposición es un examen oficial para acceder a un puesto de trabajo del estado.


End file.
